


Pie?

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluffy-ish, Gen, Poetry, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward encounter in the kitchen of Mirkwood's royal home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie?

**Author's Note:**

> Looked up translations at www.elfdict.com

Normal

Neutral

Routinely

Nonchalantly

Tauriel strolls into the 

Palace's kitchen

 

Normal

Neutral

Routinely

Nonchalantly

Thranduil stands beside

The kitchen counter

 

Normal

Neutral

Routinely

Nonchalantly

Tauriel grabs ingredients

For a quick supper

 

Normal

Neutral

Routinely

Nonchalantly

Thranduil stirs flour sugar and eggs

Hugging a large bowl

 

She bumps into the hard surface

He drops the bowl

They look at each other

Eyes wide

Bewildered 

Hands to chest

Surprised

Heads cocking

Intrigued

Voice box buzzing

Awkward rising

 

The elves

Gape like fish

Chewing the air

But hunger is the last thing

On their minds

They wait for 

Explanations

 

Thranduil: (reaches arm to counter and picks up a small platter with a single slice) Pie?

Tauriel: (reaches arm out to the Elvenking, a loaf of bread in hand) Sandwich?

Thranduil: I asked you first.

Tauriel: I asked you second.

Thranduil: Ladies first.

Tauriel: Kings first.

(silence)

Tauriel: Thank you for the offer, but I will pass.

Thranduil: Same.

(Tauriel and Thranduil leave their supplies and exit separately)

 

How quaint

The noblest

Of Middle-Earth's inhabitants

The king 

And 

The captain

Are blushing

Whilst storming down the halls

Servants giggle amongst themselves

_Raug od Meleth_

The Demon of Love

She strikes again

In a rather polite manner

With pie 

Instead of

Her other weapons

 


End file.
